


I Don’t Sing In The Shower, I Perform

by kimbapkidding_stay



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, I rated this teen and up just in case, M/M, Singing in the Shower, Teasing, hey Seungmin will you touch me I feel so soft and fluffy, hyunjin is shirtless lol, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28441305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimbapkidding_stay/pseuds/kimbapkidding_stay
Summary: A smile rose to Chan’s face as he continued to listen to the breathtaking voice sing.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Hwang Hyunjin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	I Don’t Sing In The Shower, I Perform

**Author's Note:**

  * For [i_am_kurapikas_left_toe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_am_kurapikas_left_toe/gifts).



> This is my first time publishing on Ao3😅.  
> I am also on wattpad under the same username kimbapkidding_stay

Chan sighed as he entered his and Hyunjin’s shared apartment. He placed his bag on his bed in the bedroom before going to look for Hyunjin.

He stood outside the bathroom. He could hear the the shower was on.

Chan pressed his ear to the door as he listened in on his boyfriend showering. 

“I am not a stranger to the dark. Hide away, they say, ‘Cause we don’t want your broken parts. I’ve learned to be ashamed of all my scars. Run away, they say, no one will love you as you are. But I won’t let them break me down to dust. I know that there’s a place for us. For we are glorious! When the sharpest words wanna cut me down, I’m gonna send a flood, gonna drown them out. I am brave, I am bruised. I am who I’m meant to be. This is me! Look out ‘cause here I come. And I’m marching on to the beat I drum. I’m not scared to be seen. I make no apologies. This is me!”

A smile rose to Chan’s face as he continued to listen to the breathtaking voice sing before he got dressed in his wolf pajamas.

About five minutes later, the water turned off in the bathroom. Hyunjin came out with just a towel loosely wrapped around his hips. Chan was sitting on their bed, scrolling through Facebook. He looked up from his phone to see his sexy boyfriend standing there in all his shirtless glory.

“I heard you singing in the shower.” Chan teased with a slight smirk evident on his face.

“I don’t sing in the shower, I perform.“ Hyunjin retorted, flipping his hair over his shoulder dramatically. Chan chuckled before putting his phone aside and opening up his arms wide.

Hyunjin sat right on Chan’s lap before leaning his head down to listen to the older’s heartbeat. Chan softly ran his fingers through his long blonde hair.

“How was work today?” Hyunjin asked softly. He closed his eyes, liking the feeling of his boyfriend running his hands through his hair.

“It was pretty stressful.” Chan sighed. “My coworker, Jisung, kept on spitting, through a straw, pieces of paper that was balled up at me.”

Hyunjin snorted. 

Chan slowly let his eyes close as Hyunjin intertwined their fingers. He pulled Hyunjin closer with his arms. Soon enough, Hyunjin fell asleep, listening to the relaxing sounds of Chan’s heartbeat.

Chan had also tried to go to sleep, but he couldn’t because he was too hungry.

**Author's Note:**

> Song: This Is Me (from The Greatest Showman)


End file.
